


Naughty Teacher

by 12spriggan12



Category: Bad Teacher (2011)
Genre: Air tight, Anal, Blackmail, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, First time anal, Humiliation, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Slave, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, foot worship, strap on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12spriggan12/pseuds/12spriggan12
Summary: Anna Squirrel is sick of that new girl Elizabeth Halsey that new and upcoming blonde teacher, she infuriated her, the way she taught her class to her nonchalant attitude. The thing that threw Anna over the edge was when Elizabeth beat her in the grade point average of the tests and got the bonus that she rightfully deserved. When she finds out the truth on how Elizabeth's class did so well a naughty idea pops into her mind, and after she catches Elizabeth handing a student her bra she records it, getting proof. Anna finally has enough proof to blackmail Elizabeth and put her in her place, which is graveling at her feet.
Relationships: Anna Squirrel/Elizabeth Halsey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Naughty Teacher

Anna smirked as she watched the recording for the last time, seeing Elizabeth pulling her bra off through her shirt and handing it to the student, along with finding the test and the drugs this was perfect, she could finally put that smug bitch in her place, and oh she planned on it, she's been dreaming of this moment ever since Elizabeth came back this year. A smirk crossed Anna's face as she sat at her desk. She's been planning this for months, finally, finally, she has the proof to give her the opportunity to make Elizabeth Halsey her bitch in every sense in the word, make Elizabeth her pussy eating slut. She had listened in on a conversation between Elizabeth and that gym teacher and memorized her number. Pulling out her phone she dials the number, it rang a few times before Elizabeth answered.

"Hello?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hey, it's me, I need to talk to you about something," Anna said.

"Who is this?" The blonde asked in a confused tone as she raised her brows.

"Don't you recognize me? It's Ms. Squirell, Anna Squirell." Anna said in a frustrated tone, she swears, the sheer arrogance that this woman has.

"Oh yeah, you." Elizabeth smiled. "I must've forgotten about you." She said in a smug tone. "What do you want?"

"I need you to meet me in my class, I have something I need to discuss with you, it's important Ms. Halsey." Anna said.

"Oh, tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, right now." Anna pushed.

"Now?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at the time. "Dude, you know it's 8:00, right? Like 8 pm?" Elizabeth asked with a muffled laugh.

"Yes, I am aware." Anna nodded.

"Wow, you really are an overachiever, I should take notes," Elizabeth said in a taunting tone.

"Yes well, I try, and maybe you should try harder with your class instead of cheating," Anna said, not catching Elizabeth's clear sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, what now?" Elizabeth asked with raised brows.

"Nothing," Anna said as she shook her head. "Will you meet me here or not, this is rather urgent," Anna said.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Elizabeth sighed as she rose to her feet. "I have nothing better to do." She said as she glanced around. "But this better be really damn good." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, I assure you, it'll be a hoot." Anna smirked.

"Okay, buh-bye." Elizabeth said as she hung up.

Anna smirked as she put her phone down. she glanced over at a duffel bag on her desk, leaning down she opened it, seeing all of the fun little toys she had, she planned on using each and every one of them to break this bitch.

____________

Elizabeth sighed as she walked into her class, the clacking of her heels being heard, as she walked in she saw Anna sitting on the desk with the duffel bag next to her.

"Okay, what is this about Squirell Face?" Elizabeth asked.

Anna gritted her teeth but gave a smile. "Oh, you'll see Ms. Halsey," Anna said as she watched the other woman. "Will you kindly bring the TV to the front of the class, I want to show you something."

"Huh?" Elizabeth glanced over, seeing the TV, it seemed to already have a tape inside. She smirked and looked back at Anna. "I thought showing videos was a bad way of teaching a class." She mocked.

"Oh no, it is a really super-duper bad way to teach, but I can make an exception this time," Anna said.

Elizabeth, genuinely curious walked over to the TV and grabbed onto it, pushing it to the front of the class she paused as she turned it to face the desks.

"Sit, please," Anna said.

"Yeah, sure," Elizabeth said as she walked over to a desk, taking a seat.

Anna smirked as she picked up the controller that was next to her and pointed it at the TV, pushing a button the TV turned on, she pressed play and it showed someone recording from the door, it was clear that she was hiding to record this, as Elizabeth spoke to her student in the video Elizabeth's eyes widened as she took her bra off, handing it to him. Soon after she did the video turned off.

"You bitch!" Elizabeth yelled as she got to her feet, glaring at the smug-looking woman.

"Are you aware of how bad this looks for you?" Anna asked. "Handing an underage student your bra and telling him how he will never be popular until college?" Anna said with a smirk. "If I show this to the Principal you will not only be fired, but might even be arrested, and banned from teaching altogether."

"You planned this," Elizabeth said as she pointed at the redhead.

"No." Anna laughed as she waved her hand.

"I know you did." She said as she rounded the desk, a livid look on her face.

"It doesn't matter if I did. But." Anna said, a sick smirk forming on her face. "If this isn't enough to get you fired and arrested I have other things."

"What other things?" Elizabeth asked cautiously, now trying to play it safe.

"The drugs in your desk, and the illegal test format." Anna pointed out, holding her hand out to the side. "That'll surely give you a few years." She smirked.

Elizabeth sighed. "What do you want?" She asked.

"What was that?" Anna asked, holding her hand to her ear mockingly.

"What do I have to do for you to not tell on me?" Elizabeth sighed, biting the bullet.

"Oh, are you willing to do anything?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth said through her teeth.

"No matter what I ask?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth growled.

"Oh good!" Anna said with a bright smile, clapping her hands together. "First things first, I want you to strip."

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Strip," Anna repeated.

"You cannot be serious," Elizabeth said with a certain unreadable expression on her face.

"Oh, I am." Anna nodded.

"Fine," Elizabeth said as she quickly took off her black v-neck and dropped it to the floor.

"Ah, no, slowly," Anna said as she watched Elizabeth who cast a glare at her.

"Fine," Elizabeth said as she leaned down and slowly took off her heels, placing them to the side, she unbuttoned her grey jeans and slowly shimmied them down her legs, revealing her flawless skin, kicking the pants off she stood back up straight, crossing her arms her eyes narrowed.

"You aren't done," Anna said as she watched the other teacher, sitting on her desk.

"Seriously?" Elizabeth asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I want to see you naked, I want to see what the big deal is." The redhead shrugged.

"You evil bitch." Elizabeth growled.

"Awe, that was a bad word," Anna said as she pointed at Elizabeth.

"Fuck you." Elizabeth spat.

"Now that simply will not do." Anna shook her head. "Come here."

Elizabeth walked over, her eyes narrowed, holding a cold look within them. She stopped when she was in front of Anna. "What?"

"I want you to bend over my knee," Anna said.

"What?"

"You heard me, bend over my knee," Anna repeated sternly. "I'm going to do what your mother should have done years ago, I'm going to spank you like the naughty teacher you are."

"You can't be serious. Are you serious?" Elizabeth asked.

"Now!" Anna said. "Unless of course, you want me to show the Principal the tape, the test, and the dru-"

'Fine!" Elizabeth yelled as she slowly, reluctantly bent over Anna's knee, she was utterly humiliated, being in this position, being on this bitches lap, at her mercy, and being unable to do anything about it, she's never done anything so embarrassing.

Anna stared at Elizabeth's ass, it was hypnotic, she had such a perfect ass. She grabbed the right cheek, squeezing and groping it, amplifying Elizabeth's humiliation.

"Just get it over with!" Elizabeth snapped.

Anna slapped Elizabeth's ass hard, the sound of her hand hitting the blonde's ass being heard around the room, Elizabeth letting out a squeak from the sudden pain.

"Shut it," Anna said as she went back to groping Elizabeth's ass, after a few moments of groping her she slapped the blonde again, then went back to groping, she kept up a steady rhythm of spanking and groping. Elizabeth's ass went from pink to red, tears streaming down her face, whimpers of pain leaving her mouth as Anna continued her abuse. "You know, I think I'm letting you off a little easy here," Anna pondered out loud.

"How?" Elizabeth asked.

"Spanking you through your panties, of course, I should have let you finish stripping instead of losing my head. Silly me." Anna said with a laugh.

"No." Elizabeth said, her eyes widening.

"Yes." Anna nodded as she grabbed onto the hem of Elizabeth's panties, pulling them down as far as she could before slamming her hand against her ass, hard, making the blonde cry out in pain, Anna slammed her hand down again, and again, and again, swapping cheeks, but keeping the blows hard and consistent. When she finally stopped and began rubbing and groping Elizabeth's sore ass the blonde spoke.

"Are we done?" Elizabeth asked, her voice cracking.

"Of course not." Anna laughed as she practically shoved the woman off of her lap, Elizabeth falling on her hands and knees. She stuck her foot out, pointing it at Elizabeth's face. "Take my shoes off." She demanded. "But first, take off your bra." Anna smirked

Elizabeth, seeing this as a far lighter punishment nodded and agreed immediately, leaning up she reached her arms behind her back to unchuckle her bra, she let it fall to the floor, allowing her breasts to spill out. All she has to do is give her a foot massage, right? What else could she do involving feet? Leaning in she slowly grabbed onto Anna's right shoe and slowly pulled it off, then she did the same with the left shoe, when she was done she leaned up, resting on her knees, looking up at Anna to see what she wanted next.

"Good girl, aren't you being obedient now." Anna taunted.

"What other choice do I have? If I don't do what you say I lose my job and go to jail." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Oh, that's right." Anna nodded. "Then you should have no problem with this." Anna paused, wiggling her toes, her right foot in Elizabeth's face. "Smell my feet."

"Smell your feet?" Elizabeth repeated with raised brows.

"Did I stutter?" Anna nodded with a sickly sweet smile.

"No." Elizabeth grumbled as she leaned in, smelling her right foot, she quickly recoiled and looked up at Anna with a disgusted look on her face. "Christ! They fucking stink!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah, that might be because I wore the same socks all week, and I made sure to participate in PE today, jogged to make them extra sweaty, just for you.." Anna shrugged smugly.

"Jesus." She sighed as she leaned back in, smelling her feet.

"Yeah, that's it, get a nice long whiff," Anna smirked.

Elizabeth glared, but followed her order, leaning in she sniffed her foot again, taking a longer whiff, the stench assaulting her nose, she cringed at the smell,she sniffed again, continuously smelling the redhead's feet.

"That's good, now lick my foot." Anna said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked as she looked up at the woman.

"I said, lick my foot missie," Anna said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Fine." Elizabeth huffed as she leaned in, grabbing onto the hem of her sock.

"Nuh-uh," Anna said, clicking her tongue. "Lick my sock." Anna smirked.

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth asked in a frustrated tone.

"Yuh-huh." Anna nodded.

"Damn you," Elizabeth said as she leaned in, she cringed and closed her eyes, sticking out her tongue she placed her tongue on the sole of Anna's foot and licked all the way up. "There, done," Elizabeth said, placing her hands on her thighs.

"No, you're done when I say you're done, now keep licking Ms. Halsey." Anna said with a smile.

"I hate you," Elizabeth said as she leaned in, licking her foot again, from her sole to the top of her toes, she repeated this action several times until Anna spoke.

"I think that's enough," Anna said with a smirk. "Take off my sock."

"Fine," Elizabeth said as she grabbed onto the hem of Anna's green sock and pulled it down, holding it with two fingers she dropped it to the ground, a disgusted look on her face.

"Both socks," Anna said with a smile.

"Fine," Elizabeth grumbled as she plunked the other sock off with just two fingers, she dropped it and looked back up at Anna. "What now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Worship them of course," Anna said in a chipper tone.

"So, lick and suck on them?" Elizabeth asked with raised brows.

"Yuh-huh." Anna nodded with a huge smile.

"Fine." Elizabeth groaned as she leaned in, this time to Anna's left foot, grabbing onto her ankle she pulled her foot to her and placed her tongue on her soul and licked up all the way to her big toe, she then placed her mouth on it and began sucking it like a small cock.

"There you go." Anna smiled. "Keep it up." She encouraged.

Elizabeth tuned Anna out and continued her job, pulling her mouth off of it she slid her tongue across the side of her foot, she was surprised on how soft her foot was, but she ignored everything and just licked away, licking every part of Anna's foot.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're enjoying this," Anna smirked.

"Shut up," Elizabeth said as she pulled away, looking up at her. She leaned in and sucked on her middle toe, as she sucked all of the flavor and sweat off of it she moved onto the next to, sucking it enthusiastically, bobbing her head up and down. She did this with the other two toes and pulled away, looking up at Anna she gave an expectant look.

"I have another foot you know," Anna smirked as she nodded to her right foot.

Elizabeth groaned as she grabbed her right ankle and pulled it in, she placed her mouth on the sole of her foot and gently sucked on it.

"There you go." Anna smiled.

Elizabeth stuck her middle finger up at Anna and stuck her tongue out, licking all the way up she sucked on her middle toe and bobbed up and down, she pulled away and slid her tongue across the side of her foot, drinking the sweat, honestly, it didn't even taste all that bad anymore, it actually tasted pretty good now that she was getting used to it. Elizabeth placed her mouth on the side of Anna's foot, sucking on it, sucking the flavor out, pulling away with a pop she looked back up at Anna as she placed her mouth onto her big toe and began sucking.

"There, that's a good girl," Anna said with a smile as she used her left foot to tap Elizabeth's head who continued to bob her head and suck on the toe. Pulling away she placed her tongue in between her toes and swirled her tongue around the middle of her toes, pulling back she moved onto her other toe, pushing her tongue in between them, swirling her tongue around, licking up and down before wrapping her mouth around her third toe, she sucked on it, bobbing her head as she sucked it like a small cock, pulling her mouth away she pushed her tongue between her last two toes and licked up and down, giving the same attention she gave the other two.

"That's good enough," Anna said, as she said this Elizabeth leaned back, a breath of relief escaping her lips.

"Finally."

"Oh gosh darn it, we aren't done yet Ms. Halsey," Anna said with a smile.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Lean against the desk," Anna said as she hopped down, watching the blonde.

"Not like I have a choice." Elizabeth sighed as she scooted back and leaned against the desk, her legs outstretched.

Anna walked away and grabbed a chair from one of the desks, as she returned she sat on it and placed her foot on Elizabeth's face, rubbing it in, the blonde took the hint and stuck her tongue out as Anna rubbed her foot all around Elizabeth's face, covering her pretty face with sweat and her own saliva.

"Good girl," Anna said with a smile as she pulled her foot away. "Now open wide." She smiled.

"Fuck it." Elizabeth sighed as she opened her mouth as wide as she could, the moment she did Anna shoved her left foot into the woman's mouth, her eyes widening as Anna smirked at her.

Anna pulled her foot out of Elizabeth's mouth before pulling it out, pushing it back in, increasing the pace each time she pulls out and pushes back in, fucking her mouth with her foot, a smile on Anna's face. "There we go," Anna said as she wiggled her toes inside Elizabeth's mouth, a glare remaining on Elizabeth's face the entire time as she watched the woman.

After what felt like an eternity Anna finally pulled her foot out of Elizabeth's mouth but kept her foot in her face. "Sniff." She said simply.

Elizabeth quickly followed her orders and stuck her nose in between her toes and took a nice big, long whiff of her smelly, now soaked foot that was right under her nose, she was getting used to the smell, learning to enjoy it even, however, Anna pulled her foot away and gave a smirk. "That's it for today Ms. Halsey." Anna said as she rose to her feet.

"So, we're done, no more feet?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not anymore today, no." Anna shook her head.

"Today?" Elizabeth repeated. "You mean you have more planned after this you twisted bitch?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, I have a ton of things planned for you missie." Anna smiled as she tapped Elizabeth's nose with her big toe.

The blonde went to get up but Anna stopped her by pushing her back into the desk with her foot.

"What the hell, I thought we were done!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Oh, we are, but you aren't leaving like that." She smiled.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

Anna leaned down and grabbed onto her stinky socks, holding them in one hand she went into her bag she pulled out a rope, a smirk crossed her lips as she leaned down. "Open your mouth," Anna ordered.

"So you can put those socks in my mouth?" Elizabeth asked. "No." She shook her head.

"Now Ms. Halsey, unless of course you want that all over the interwebs."

"It's the internet dumbass," Elizabeth sighed. "But fine." She sighed as she opened her mouth wide.

"Good," Anna said as she shoved the socks into her mouth, making her gag. Before Elizabeth could spit them out Anna wrapped the rope around her head, tying it tightly to the back of her head, holding the socks in her mouth. "I learned that in the girl's scouts, you aren't getting those off easy," Anna said proudly as Elizabeth rose to her feet. "Oh yeah!" Anna said. "Turn around and place your hands behind your back," Anna demanded, Elizabeth sighed and followed her orders, turning around she placed her hands behind her back. "So you can't untie it until you get home," Anna said as she grabbed onto another rope and wrapped it around Elizabeth's wrists, she tied it as tight as she could, making the blonde wince in pain.

"There you go!" Anna said in a chipper tone. "Now remember, if anything happens to me, or if you tell, that tape will be all over the interwebs, and that test and drugs will be shown to the Principle." Anna reminded her.

"I know," Elizabeth said in a muffled tone as she looked over to her clothes.

"Oh no, you aren't putting those back on," Anna said, waggling her fingers. "You're walking home naked Ms. Halsey," Anna said in a condescending tone.

Elizabeth grumbled to herself and walked out of the class.

"Oh." Anna said as she sat on her desk. "We are going to have so much fun together these next few weeks." She smiled as she looked down at the bag.


End file.
